¿A qué le tienes miedo?
by Gato bicolor
Summary: A veces las fobias nos abruman y atormentan, ¿cómo las manejan Inuyasha y Kagome? #Drabbles sin conexión entre sí.
1. Acrofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Acrofobia**

Cerró los párpados con fuerza. Se aferró fuertemente al haori rojo de su acompañante, el cual masculló por lo bajo ante el tacto de sus finos dedos. Sus manos temblaron al emplear fuerza e Inuyasha, rendido ante su silencioso pedido, se detuvo durante unos instantes sobre un árbol.

― ¿Y a ti que rayos te sucede?-gruñó el hanyô. Kagome rodó los ojos y se bajó de la espalda del joven lentamente, para luego sentarse en la rama sobre la que se encontraban y abrazarse a sí misma. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez, algo cansada y avergonzada.

―Es sólo que…hace tiempo que no viajaba en tu espalda. Ya sabes.-vaciló durante unos momentos. Inuyasha la miró atento, y al ver el nerviosismo en la chica aplacó su enfado un poco, preocupado por ella.-...la altura.-

El medio-demonio casi se va de espaldas al escucharla quejarse por algo tan estúpido como ello, pero al verla tan asustada se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia sí con un poco delicado tirón. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la meció como si de un bebé se tratase. La fragilidad de la muchacha lo abrumaba y le enternecía, pero también le causaba tristeza. ¿Qué sucedería cuando ella fuese una anciana, y llegara el momento de su muerte?

― ¡Feh! Tonta…-murmulló.-sabes que no te dejaría caer de mi espalda.

Kagome sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo sé.

Y juntos observaron el atardecer.


	2. Brontofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Brontofobia.**

Se acurrucó en su lugar casi de manera imperceptible mientras observaba la lluvia caer de manera estrepitosa en el exterior. Su corazón se estrujó de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―_Estúpida debilidad humana. Estúpida luna nueva_.

Gruñó y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos, y entonces, sin previo aviso, el cielo se iluminó y se oyó un trueno. Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el primero de la noche y observó a su compañera, que dormía plácidamente en el futón al centro de la habitación.

― _¿Cómo rayos puede dormir tan tranquilamente? Maldita perra del demonio…_

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido de tenerla a su lado. ¿Quién en su época querría a un hanyô como él? Nadie. Ella era una sacerdotisa, un ser puro que no debía ser corrompido por un sucio medio-demonio como él. Pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de los comentarios de la gente y de sus desprecios, ella permaneció con él.

Guardó el secreto de la luna nueva y lo acompañó siempre.

Aunque él no era más que un maldito egoísta indeciso. La amaba como a nadie en el mundo, pero era demasiado orgulloso y dudaba que sus sentimientos salieran de su mente. Lo más probable era que se los llevara consigo a la tumba, lo cual era deprimente.

Volvió su vista a la ventana. Otro trueno lo alejó de sus tristes pensamientos rápidamente y frunció el seño.

―_No podré dormir. Estúpida tormenta eléctrica. Estúpidos truenos._

Volvió a insultar mentalmente y no se percató del despertar de Kagome hasta que sintió sus pequeños brazos envolver su cuello en un tierno y protector abrazo.

― ¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió de lado.

―No te preocupes. Estoy contigo.

Ahora fue él quien sonrió.


	3. Emetofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Emetofobia**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, devolviendo todo lo que estaba dentro de su estómago. ¿Algo peor? Ah, sí. Inuyasha la estaba mirando.

Él le acariciaba la espalda y le sostenía el cabello con una delicadeza poco común. Le puso un paño mojado en el cuello y le besó la nuca mientras ella seguía convulsionando y vomitando. ¡Qué vergüenza!

En cuanto terminó Inuyasha le acercó un pañuelo y ella lo aceptó gustosa. Tenía los ojos aguados y el hanyô le plantó un pequeño y casi imperceptible beso en la coronilla.

―Perdón…-murmuró ella.

―¿De qué te disculpas, tonta?-preguntó él, burlón.

―Oye…-lo observó. Inuyasha tenía una mirada de profundo amor y devoción. Ternura y comprensión. No asco, como esperaba. Él le acarició el cabello y le sonrió de lado. ―Hoy estás más cariñoso de lo habitual.

―Es que voy a ser padre.-Kagome se quedó estupefacta y el rió de buena gana.-lo lamento. Sé que estabas en tus días fértiles, pero ese día insistías mucho y no pude negarme.-Ella hizo una mueca.-Te amo.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Le dio un beso en la barbilla y siguió sonriendo. Como estúpida, sin más.

―Creo que empieza a gustarme el Inuyasha sensiblero de una noche al mes.

El hanyô gruñó gustoso y acarició su vientre, ahora plano, imaginando un futuro con su compañera y un cachorro de ambos.

―Pero también empieza a darme miedo. En serio, estoy acostumbrada al Inuyasha idiota y tosco.-El frunció el ceño. ―Tonto. Yo también te amo.


	4. Eisoptrofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?" **

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Eisoptrofobia**

Tomó el delicado y pequeño objeto reluciente entre sus manos y, temblando de pavor, lo llevó frente a su rostro y cerró los ojos.

Las lágrimas surcaron rápidamente sus mejillas y se sintió una cobarde estúpida. Es decir, ¿quién rayos le podía tener fobia a un simple espejo? Era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Aún así, la hacía sentir imbécil.

Lo memorizó con sus dedos. Recorrió el diseño de su marco y se sintió mal, ya que Inuyasha se lo había dado y ella, como si fuese una malagradecida, ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo.

Hasta ahora.

Por supuesto, el hanyô no estaba ni enterado de su pequeño problema fóbico. Lo más probable para ella era que, irremediablemente, el medio-demonio no hiciese más burlarse.

― ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-la voz burlona de Inuyasha la sorprendió y cayó de espaldas al suelo de la cabaña que compartían. Lo observó y el levantó una ceja, entre sorprendido y curioso.

―Yo…-jugueteó con sus dedos.-lo lamento, Inuyasha. No creó poder usar tu regalo.-sollozó.-soy una estúpida.

Acarició su abultada barriga de cinco meses de embarazo y sollozó aún más fuerte, haciendo que las delicadas orejas del hanyô doliesen. Ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos.

―No seas boba, como si yo no tuviese miedos estúpidos.

Lo miró incrédula. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Lo sabía. Sabía que haría eso.

―Yo, por ejemplo.-se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar derecho.-le tengo miedo a los truenos. ¿Y qué?-sonrió. Fue ella quien le enseñó todo ello. Era extraño explicárselo.-Hay razones para todo, Kagome. Y yo estoy aquí para decirte que te ves hermosa y no hay necesidad de que uses un estúpido espejo, ¿sí?-se acercó y le secó las lágrimas con brusquedad pero cuidando no dañarla. ―Y no esperes que vuelva a decir algo tan cursi otra vez en mi vida.

Ella rió.


	5. Hadefobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hadefobia**

Inuyasha observó a la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos. El pequeño bultito se removía y gimoteaba levemente. Él, por su parte, sonreía encantado. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, e hizo su mejor intento por ocultarla.

La acunó en sus brazos y le acarició el rostro.

―Gracias, Kagome.

La joven se encontraba recostada en un futón, sudando a mares y respirando agitadamente. Tenía un aspecto casi famélico, pero también sonreía. Levantó una mano y ahuecó su mejilla en su palma. Inuyasha, en respuesta, la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

―Las protegeré.-dijo, intentando auto convencerse de que, a su lado, nada les sucedería.

―Lo sé.-respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha observó a su esposa. A la mujer que más amaba en este mundo. A veces, le impresionaba lo mucho que confiaba en él.

Sí, estar solo durante toda su vida había sido un infierno. Había tenido hambre, frío y miedo. Mucho miedo. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había vivido, le daba pavor. Y ahora, le daba miedo que su familia fuese rechazada por su culpa. Que los obligaran a vivir el infierno que él había tenido que pasar…era lo que más le aterraba.

Entonces se hizo a sí mismo una promesa: Proteger a Kagome y a su cachorra de todas cosas, sobre todo de su infierno personal.


	6. Homiclofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Homiclofobia**

Tembló levemente y se cruzó de brazos, un poco asustada. ¿Por qué Inuyasha no volvía? Comenzaba a preocuparse, porque a pesar de los muy desarrollados sentidos de su esposo, no confiaba en la niebla. Esa estúpida y fría niebla. No quería ni verla, pero allí estaba, como burlándose de ella.

Los malos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, intentando hacerse espacio y se entremezclaban. No, no sabía la razón de su miedo, sólo sabía que estaba allí.

― _¿Y si le sucedió algo? Dijo que él y Miroku volverían antes del almuerzo y ya está anocheciendo…_

Comenzó a llorar. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Inuyasha? Se acurrucó contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro. El débil llanto se volvió uno casi desesperado.

Una tela cayó sobre sus hombros, al mismo tiempo que unos protectores brazos la arrullaban. Se enderezó y la tomó entre sus dedos. Entonces levantó la mirada y allí estaba él, mirándola preocupado. Lo abrazó de vuelta.

― ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

―Lo lamento, Kagome…-musitó Inuyasha, apenado. No esperaba encontrarse a su esposa en tal estado. Le rompía el corazón. La acercó más a sí mismo y acarició su cabello. ―Pero estoy bien, ¿ves?

― ¡Lo sé! Pero hay niebla y… tú sabes que le tengo miedo. No podía dejar de pensar que te había sucedido algo malo.-gritó, sin dejar de llorar. Lo abrazó, intentando convencerse de que él estaba allí. ―Te amo tanto, por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto. No me dejes nunca.

Inuyasha besó su frente.

―No te dejaré.

…..

**Sí, tardé un poco en actualizar. No tengo una excusa y no voy a inventar ninguna. Lo lamento, simplemente no se me ocurría nada y sin darme cuenta el tiempo se me pasó volando. **

**¡Gracias por sus lindos reviews! Les juro que los leo y me alegran el día. También lamento no habérselos agradecido antes.**


	7. Misofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Misofobia**

Se limpió las manos en el pantalón mientras intentaba contener los sollozos que, si dejaba escapar, sin duda lograrían matar el poco orgullo que tenía aún. Se miró las manos, horrorizado. Luego levantó la mirada hacia el tenebroso claro frente a él.

La vista se le nubló por las lágrimas. Se las limpió con el dorso de la mano, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que la imagen frente a él no era real. No podía serlo. Simplemente era imposible.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, el universo lo detestaba. Porque a pesar de pedir, rogar y humillarse, la escena no se desvanecía, no desaparecía. Su esposa, su amada esposa, aquella que lo apoyó en todo y lo adoraba siendo un sucio hanyô, se encontraba muerta, tirada en el césped como una muñeca de trapo. La sangre emanaba de su estómago, empapando todo a su paso.

Olfateó el líquido carmesí de sus dedos, sólo para asegurarse de que era cierto, y al sentir nuevamente el aroma de la sangre de Kagome en su mano, no evitó sollozar. Su cachorro lo miraba, acurrucado junto a su madre. El pequeño lloraba, intentando hacerla volver, pero al sentirlo acercarse se puso a la defensiva.

De pronto, todo desapareció. Despertó sudado a mares recostado en un suave futón. Su hijo lo miraba queriendo descifrar que le sucedía y, junto a la puerta, su compañera lo miraba preocupada. No pudo mirarlos a los ojos.

Se miró las manos. La sensación de la sangre escurriendo entre sus dedos no se iría jamás. Había sido tan real…

Corrió fuera de la cabaña y se arrodilló junto al río. Allí pasó lo que restaba de noche y la mitad del día intentando lavarse la sangre, quitarse la culpa. Pero sabía que no desaparecería jamás.

Porque ella era una sacerdotisa. Y él un híbrido, una suciedad para la humanidad. Nunca la merecería.

Pero se había prometido hacerla feliz. Y eso haría.


	8. Acluofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Acluofobia**

Observó por la ventana con disimulo, esperando no despertar al hombre desnudo recostado a su lado. Se tensó al sentirlo moverse, pero al ver que seguía dormido se calmó. Suspiró y admiró el trozo de cielo que lograba vislumbrarse, sin luna y bañado de oscuridad.

Se preguntó porqué tampoco habían estrellas aquella noche, y se alarmó. ¿Y si algo malo sucedía? Inuyasha no estaría capacitado para hacer algo, ¿y si él salía herido? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al si quiera pensarlo y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y se reprochó mentalmente.

―_Qué tonta…_

La oscuridad del cielo la llenaba de una mala sensación; como si algo malo estuviese a punto de ocurrir y la naturaleza intentara avisarle. ¡Pero no sabía qué hacer! Una punzante quemazón en su pecho comenzó a dolerle y llevó sus manos allí, intentando calmar la incomodidad. Desvió su mirada del cielo y la fijó en el humano su lado: su actitud relajada la llenaba de una paz infinita.

Él siempre se desvivía protegiéndola de todo y de todos… a veces, pensaba que poco a poco se iba volviendo una carga para él. ¡Ella no quería eso para él! Tener que proteger a una chica inútil como ella debía de ser horrible…

―Kagome…-murmuró él entre sueños. El tono empleado fue el más dulce que le escuchó en toda la vida, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría soñando.

―No te preocupes Inuyasha, me volveré fuerte…y lo que sea que se esté avecinando no podrá contra nosotros. Somos un equipo.

…..

**Lamento el retraso, pero, siendo sincera, no encontraba ninguna fobia que me gustara (tampoco buscaba mucho…) y tenía demasiadas pruebas juntas. Pero ahora logré hacerme un espacio para esto, así que escribí con lo primero que encontré. Espero que les guste (lo hice con amor, así que ámenlo de vuelta :c asadjskas)**


	9. Dishabiliofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Dishabiliofobia**

―Kag, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Ella ocultó la mirada en su pecho, avergonzada. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos y lo que menos quería era empezar a llorar. ¡Se sentía tan tonta! ¿Quién en toda la faz de la tierra tenía miedo de desnudarse frente a su esposo? ¡Ella, que decía confiar tanto en él!

―No llores, sabes que…no sé…-el comenzaba a desesperarse, y ella rió, pensando que era tierno cuando se preocupaba e intentaba esforzarse demasiado.

―Estoy bien, es solo que…me da miedo.-la mirada de tristeza que Inuyasha le mandó le hizo aclararse. ―No me malentiendas.-se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. ―Confío en ti como no tienes idea. Pero me da miedo…mostrarme frente a alguien de esta manera. Me hace sentir vulnerable…yo…

―Creo que lo más normal sería que yo me sintiera así, no tú.

Rió ante su comentario, se abrazó al cuello de su esposo y acarició sus cabellos, esa noche, negros y suspiró, frustrada. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

― ¿Sabes lo mucho que…quiero hacer esto contigo?-él la miró sorprendido. ― ¡Pero no puedo! Yo…-comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que observarla sintiéndose impotente.

―Te ayudaré a superarlo. Todo estará bien, yo estaré siempre a tu lado.-dijo, acariciando su espalda. Eso pareció hacerla sentir mejor, ya que poco a poco dejó de llorar.

―Te amo.

―Y yo a ti.


	10. Aritmofobia

"**¿A qué le tienes miedo?"**

**Disclaimer:**Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aritmofobia**

Observó a Kagome revolverse frenéticamente entre sueños. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más acelerada, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Las gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente y los pequeños alaridos de pánico comenzaban a desesperarlo.

―_Tiene miedo… ¿por qué?_

Acarició sus piernas, cubiertas con la frazada, con la esperanza de lograr calmarla pero, al ver que nada ocurría, detuvo sus movimientos.

La muchacha gimió de disgusto al dejar de sentirlo y se acomodó, como si intentase acercarse al calor de su mano.

Inuyasha la alejó completamente, solo para ver que ocurría y se sorprendió al escucharla murmurar.

―No… ¡todo menos álgebra!

Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un demonio la estaba atacando en sueños? Quiso despertarla, pero pensó en Kagome sentándolo y decidió que sería imprudente.

Se sentó junto a ella, sobre el colchón y acarició su cabello. La joven comenzó a calmarse.

El hanyô sonrió enternecido y, con extremo cuidado, se levantó de la cama. Plantó un pequeño beso sobre la frente de la azabache y saltó por la ventana, procurando dejarla tal cual la encontrara antes de llegar.

_Ni loco dejaría que Kagome supiera de sus visitas nocturnas._


End file.
